Life is Peachy
by JohnathanJones
Summary: A very fluffy fic.Inuyasha is injured and Kagome stays with him in his time of need. Romance between Miroku and Sango too. !WARNING!WILL INCLUDE LEMONS!
1. Default Chapter

Life is Peachy

Hey!Please excuse my single chapter on my other story.I was up at 5 in the morning and decided to write it.I DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE! Okay...so enjoy the story.

Dont own Inuyasha.

Chapter one

" Sit." Kagome wasnt really mad,but Kaede was fed up with being yelled at by the half demon,so she signaled to her for punishment.Kagome helped the cocky boy up.

"Why you! Wait'll i get my hands on you!" he whisperred agressively.She giggled.

" Im right here dope! What are you gonna do?Ya jerk." she turned from him,acting angry.

"Quit playing around you two.We've got a murderer on the loose." said Kaede.

"Feh,I dont see why were wasting our time on this small fry! Hes not important to us at all."

" Dont you care about anyone but yourself? Hes taken lives of all the residents of 4 villages! But he's a small fry because he has nothing to do with the shards. You're such a jerk." Kagome was still playing her game, but Inuyasha thought she was genuinely mad.

"Kagome...I was gonna help out,but it would be nice to get a shard or two out of it,thats all."

About half an hour earlier, and elderly man came to Kaede bearing awful news.He had watched helplessly as some man in full armour slaughtered helpless villagers.He said the man sported a lions head on his left arm,which fired terrifying rays from its mouth.He also had huge wings,like an eagle's.He had run to the closest village,which was the one Kaede lived in.Kaede and Kagome were glad to help out,Inuyasha tagged along because Kagome tagged along.The others didnt know about the job.

They arrived at the burnt village in about five minutes.They saw no bodies.

" Man! He must have decintegrated them with that beam." Kagome said in awe.Inuyasha pulled her close to him,holding her protectively.She followed his gaze to a grave site. A man wearing a chest plate,long armlets and leg guards was digging a hole.In his left arm he held a deceased young woman.He had short brown hair,and dark violet eyes.At his feet laid a helm,with long antlers protruding from either side.Next to that was the head of a lion.

"Well i guess thats our guy! Stay here Kagome." Inuyasha leapt at the knight,baring his claws.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stea-OOF!" he was blown out of the air by some fireball,scorching half his clothes off and badly burning him.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and practically dove on top of him.

"Inuyasha,are you alright?" She received no response,and knew he was hurt pretty badly.She stayed by him and stroked his hair,hoping to comfort him.

The woman who had hurt him was standing in front of the knight,who paid no attention and kept on digging.She wore a tight red nightgown,with dragons going up the sides.They showed off her every curve,and only covered up half of her left leg,most of her right showing.Her jet black hair reached the bottom of her shoulder blades,her tips slightly curving towards her right.Her bangs reached her brow.Miroku was definately missing out.

"Why do you attack us,old preistess?We have done nothing wrong." the fire sorceress spread her arms,gesturing innocence.

"Pardon me? Is killing inoccent people not wrong?Do human lives mean nothing to you?"

yelled Kaede.

"We have done no such thing! Who do you think you are,accusing us of such crimes?"

"If not you,then who has sluaghtered these people?"

"It was an elderly looking man,about this tall-" she held her hand up to her shoulder.

"WHAT? Thats preposterous!" she said,readying an arrow.

"He raised his staff,and all the people just dropped dead.There was nothing we could do to stop him,so we felt the least we could do was bury the unfortunate souls." she said,shaking her head.

"If what you say is ON! MY VILLAGE IS IN DANGER! Kagome,stay here with Inuyasha.I'll leave Tanto here for when Inuyasha's ready to move." The knight put on his helm and lion gauntlet,picked up Kaede and the sorceress and flew to the village,following the old priestess's direction,leaving Kagome and Inuyasha...and Tanto behind.Kagome sat Inuyasha up in her lap and held his head to her chest,still stroking his head.A few minutes had passed when she felt him stir.

"Inuyasha?You awake?" she asked.He tried to talk,but all that came out was a strangled noise from the back of his throat.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yes...think...so."He got up,and proved himself wrong by crashing to the ground.He screamed in pain as the rocks tore up his burnt arms and chest.

"INUYASHA!" she pulled him gently back into her lap and cradled his head in her arms,using her free hand to scratch under his ears.

"Maybe we should just stay put for a little while,Inuyasha." suggested Kagome.She felt him shiver slightly and held him tightly,running her smooth hands down his back.

"Im here for you Inuyasha.Im here for you."

The Village

When they arrived at the village,Sango was on one knee,exhausted,and Miroku was jumping in the way of the old man's attacks,taking her blows for her.The moment he fell,the knight was in the fray.Kaede readied an arrow,but the sorceress pushed her hand down.

"My husband can take care of himself."

The old man was fast for a wrinkly crippled guy with no teeth.The knight couldnt get a fair blow with his sword.He gestured for everyone to get behind him.When everyone was safe,he fired a bluish white ball from the lions mouth,which entirely swallowed the man whole.

A few hours passed,and in that time,the fiery sorceress introduced her self as Souka and the knight as her husband Odin.They decided that a nice hut to stay in for a while was payment enough for saving the village,and Odin picked up Kagome and Inuyasha and Tanto the horse followed them home.Inuyasha,Sango, and Miroku were now in bed in Kaede's hut.Souka and Odin were in a formerly abandoned hut by the rice fields,and Kaede was...well,somewhere other than in her hut.

"Inuyasha,im going to rub some of this on your burns.Its a gel from aloe vera plants.It'll feel cool and stop peeling." she applied the gel on his arms, back and chest.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"No problem.It's late.We really should be getting to bed now.She kissed his cheek and crawled into her own futon next to his.

"Night"

In no time she was snoring gently,but he stayed awake a while,dumfounded,with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Good night,Kagome.

Well thats chapter one,hope you liked it.The following chapters will have no action,except bedtime action ;) The genre will go from action/adventure romance to romance with a little bit of funny.I hope you like my OC's.They wont play an important role though.Night!


	2. untitled

Hello! I am continuing because reveiws are flying in by the second.Oh...yeah...by the second.Really long and extended seconds that seem like hours.I have put it to where people too lazy to register can review,like suggested by um...NinaWilliamsTheSilentAssasin...who gives me the creeps. I would like to ask that when you get the end,reveiw,all you have to do is click the button at the bottom of the window,and I dont care if all you say is 'Good job'

or 'you suck asshole' at least i'll know you're reading.Remember the genre has changed.

I only had action in the first chapter to get Inuyasha's ass kicked.Mmmmm...fried dog.

Well on with the story.

Chapter two

"Wake up! I have breakfast!" Kagome held a peice of pancake to Inuyasha's lips.He opened his mouth and accepted the food.

"Do you like it? I made them myself." she cut another peice and shoved it down his thraot.

" Yea its good,but im not very hungry right now." He lied.She kept shoving little peices in his mouth anyway.He clamped his lips together to prevent the pancakes from entering his jaws.

He favored meat,and didn't really care for things made from plants.

"Inuyasha,you really need to eat.You slept in and missed lunch,so i should be giving you supper right now."

"Damn,I slept that long?" he asked sleepily.

" Yes,you did.Now open up."

When he was done eating,Kagome let him rest awhile.In a few minutes he was back asleep.He usually slept in and out,but he was sleeping deeply now.Kagome was watching his chest rise and fall whan she noticed a bad burn mark stretching from his right shoulder to where his heart is.She reached out and rubbed it gently,earning a soft whimper from the sleeping boy in front of her.

"Poor thing...I hope you heal up soon." she said,applying some more aloe vera gel to the burn.She rested her head on his shoulder and reached across his body to stroke his cheek with her thumb.She planned on staying with him like this for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile,by the bone eater's well,Miroku was annoying Sango to hell and back.He kept on touching her ass regardless of how many handmarks or bruises on his skull it earned him.It got far enough to where she was threatening him with her hairokutsai.(Spelling?)

"Come on Sango,why dont you join me at the springs? I'll be good,I promise."

"No way in hell,hentai !Go bother somebody else."

"Sango,I just want to spend some time with you."

"Well sit down right there and spend some time with me.And talk with your mouth,not your hands."

"Damnit...alright." he sighed.Obviously neither the agressive way or the passive way he usually tried were going to win over Sango.

" I'll tell you see me when hell freezes over.I may have changed my mind by then." she said,rolling her eyes.He sighed.They sat there for a while,but Miroku was getting uncomfortable.He had just realized what a total dick he had just been to her,and decided he wanted to go in,where she wasn't.When he walked in the hut,Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged with Kagome's head in his lap.Miroku sat down in front of him,sighing often.

"Whats eating you?" asked Inuyasha

"Sango hates me." said Miroku

"I dont at all blame her." Inuyasha snorted

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what? asked Inuyasha.Miroku pointed to the young woman in his lap.

"How do you win them over like that?"

" I dont know!Maybe you should just stop being such a pervert!"

"How did you know I was being a pervert?"

"I just know Miroku.I just know.It has nothing to do with the blood trickling down your frickin forehead though!" he yealled accidentally waking Kagome.

" What's the matter?" she asked,rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing.Go back to sleep."

"Okay" within seconds she was fast asleep again.Sango could be heard coming inside with Kirara and Shippou.

"Hide me!" Miroku jumped behind him.

"Act asleep,she'll leave you alone.Maybe ill ask her about you,if you do something for me in return."

"What?" he asked, preparing his futon.

"Get Kagome to cook me some MEAT.I hate that flour crap with syrup shes been feeding me."

"Deal!" he closed his eyes as soon as Sango walked in.She sat down by across the fire from Inuyasha.

"Hows your burns Inuyasha?"

"They're fine."

"Oh" The hut went silent.Inuyasha closed his eyes,but Sango couldn't get her eyes off Miroku.After a while Inuyasha opened his eyes,noticing Sango's staring,and asked,

"What,do you like him or something?"

"Yeah,i guess so.I just wish he would stop touching me all the time."

"He told me to tell he was sorry and that he would change.I dont beleive him though.

"I wish I could beleive him.Oh well.Its getting late im going to sleep."

Naraku's castle

"Kagura,"

"Yes Naraku?"

"I have a job for you.Since youve already proven to me that you cannot fight,i simply want you to play a theif."

"A theif?"

"Just go steal their supplies.Bring back a shard and you might get something special."

" Yes,Naraku."

She plucked a feather and took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Im actually getting good reveiws now.Yaaay! Im in a good mood so theres no doubt that this chapter will be juicier than the others.

MIDNIGHT

Everyone was asleep.The whole village was exhausted due to the attack on it by...well,by some old man with a cane.Pretty embarrasing if you ask me.Everybody was asleep,but one young woman.Nobody noticed when she arrived.No one stirred when she left.

Kagura flew through the air on her feather holding a yellow backpack and Sango's Hiraikotsu.(All you perverts who thought that Naraku saying Kagura would get something special was disgusting,should take a cold bath.)She laughed inwardly at how easy it was to steal these items.The tetsusaiga was in Inuyasha's belt,and trying to take it would wake him,then she would have been boned.

Truth be told,stealing for Naraku made her want to rip her own eyes out,but she had no choice.With Kanna's mirror watching her every move,she couldn't run for help.She tried that once,and she was nearly killed.Every time she attacked the Inu gang,She tried to give them a hint that she didn't want to.Maybe a frown,or a freindly laugh,but they always took it nthe wrong way.Her sorrowful frown turned into an aggitated one,and a freindly laugh became meniacal.Nothing she could do would convince them that she wasn't their enemy.For all that mattered,Inuyasha could have woken up and ripped her throat out,either way,she was boned.A single tear trickled down her face.

Nearby,a young wolf youkai sniffed the air.He had picked up the wind elemental's scent.

'Kagura! There's no where to escape this time!'

He was way too confident.He couldn't defeat her if he had _ten_ shards in each leg,but thoughts of revenge clouded his better judgement.He followed the floating feather to a small castle.He thought about following her into it, but then saw about fifteen clay golems in form of Naraku.

"Naraku.I have some of their things.Here."

She handed him the bag and set the Hiraikotsu at the foot of his futon.He ran through the bag and pulled out six red cans.

"What's this?" he asked,turning them through his hands.

"Some sort of beverage,I suppose.I saw the young girl drinking it once."

"How do you drink it? I see no opening." he fumbled with them,trying to find and opening.She grabbed one out of his hand and opened it for him.

" Alright,thanks" he said taking a sip of the coke.His eyes widened.He had never tasted something so good.He downed the rest,and smiled at the burning sensation nagging at the back of his throat.He chugged the others one by one.He felt energy in his arms that needed to be released.He needed to break something.Kanna stood nearby.She didnt know it was the last place she'd ever stand in her short life.Naraku broke her mirror.She was sucked into the glass,then the mirror dicentagrated.

"WHOOPS! Kagura! I must have more of this wonderful drink.Go to Kagome and tell her to hand some over,or else.If she doesn't,give her this shard.If she still doesn't give her this clump of shards.Be off!"

Back at the village,Kagome was waking up.She blushed when she realized she was sleeping in Inuyasha's lap.She jumped off and dove into her futon,too embarassed to even look up from her covers.When Inuyasha realized he didnt feel her warmth,he got up.

"Kagome?" no answer.He looked around and saw someone shivering under some covers.He put his hand on her back and she let out an 'eep!'

"Kagome?"

"W-What?"

"Whats the matter?

"NOTHING!"

"Ok..." He yanked off her covers and saw her in a fetal position,shivering.

"Did something startle you?" he asked.

"NO IM FINE!" she yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake the others." he pointed to Sango and Miroku,then realized they had already left.

"What others?" asked Kagome.She got up and walked over to the door.

"Im going to take a bath.See you later." she said,walking out.

"Wonder what got into her underwear?" he said, to know one in particular(Well durhh!Hes the only one there.) then slapped himself for wishing that it was him.

Miroku and Sango were sitting in the same place as the previous night,by the well.

"Um,Sango?" he started.

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize for last night."

"Its okay.Inuyasha already told me what you said." she explained.

"Oh...hey, what's that?" he pointed to the sky.

"I don't it be...Kagura?"

In a while,the object landed a few yards in front of them.Sango was right.It was Kagura.

"I demand you give us all of your red beverages!"

"Red...beverages?Ah,you must mean coke." replied Miroku.

"Why should we give it to you?" asked Sango.

"Because if you dont..." Kagura's face twisted in disbeleif as she realized her orders."Give you our jewel shards?"

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!! The group is in trouble now! How can they possibly exchange coca cola for most of the remaining jewel shards?Find out next episode on

Life is Peachy.

Yeah...pretty much next episode all problems are solved and most of the chapter will be just Kagome and Inuyasha, and will be much longer.


End file.
